


So Much to Love

by RhododendronWilliams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhododendronWilliams/pseuds/RhododendronWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gains some weight and he worries about this, but it turns out Carlos likes it. A lot. No tentacle sex, just weight gain kink. If you find fat gross, just skip this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much to Love

Cecil stood in front of the mirror with his jeans open. He had struggled them on this morning, felt his circulation stop around the waist, secretly unbuttoned them as he sat in the radio booth, and now that he had just opened the button and zipper, his belly had just ballooned out of its constraints. He was shocked at its size. 

Of course, this hadn't happened overnight. His jeans had felt a bit tight for a few weeks now, but he had thought it was swelling, and then he had just.. not thought about it. But he had to face it now: he was getting fat. 

He'd always been a bit bigger than Carlos, but hovered in that safe average space of neither thin nor fat. It suited him, at least in Carlos's opinion; he liked the softer cheeks and the little tummy above the jeans. But would he like this? Beautiful and perfect Carlos, who was so handsome, so lean. Cecil ran his hands over the soft mound. He looked it up and down; there were bright red stretch marks along the bottom, how could Carlos ever miss those? Maybe they would have to have sex with the lights out. Or he could keep a shirt on at all times. He felt the stretch marks marked him as someone who was getting bigger, bursting out of all reason and safety into a disgraceful fatness. 

It wasn't entirely his fault. Station Management had installed a vending machine with soda, candy and chips. There was a 3-snack minimum per hour, and he couldn't force the intern to eat all of it. He might have taken more than the three snacks per hour; it was hard to tell sometimes. Strange things happened in the radio station, time would shift forward suddenly and he had all these wrappers on his desk, but no memory of consuming them. Healthy choices could be hard to make in Night Vale. Choices were hard; a lot of the time, things just happened. 

The door was opened. Cecil was frozen in place for one second, then he pulled his jeans off, put on loose-fitting slacks - which weren't so loose-fitting anymore apparently - and a bigger T-shirt. He noticed he had grown quite sizable man boobs, and you could see them clearly through the shirt, but there wasn't much more to be done. 

"Cecil? Are you home?" called Carlos' perfect, velvety voice from the living room. Cecil walked to greet him, planted a kiss on his nose, and quickly hopped to the kitchen. He wanted to move fast, so Carlos wouldn't have time to put his arms around him and feel all the new fat. He felt shame burning his cheeks. He almost felt like he had let Carlos down, even if it wasn't intentional. "How was your day?" he said a bit too eagerly, his voice too high. 

"The usual," said Carlos, putting his lab coat in a hanger. "Which is to say, the unusual because we were unable to determine anything new about the trees or the soil. The test results keep changing too much. What a peculiar place this is." Carlos ruffled his perfect hair with his perfect hand. Everything about him was perfect: shiny, clean, and controlled. Cecil felt like a dirty rag next to him. 

Carlos came up from behind him. "Making a snack for us?" he said. Cecil was just standing there, not sure what to make. He took out a bottle of wine. "P-perhaps a glass of bubbles.. bubbly.." Ugh, he always started repeat random words when nervous. At least the word had something to do with wine. 

"What's the matter? Did something happen at work?" Carlos was right next to him now, going to put his arms around Cecil. He would have to act fast. He grabbed Carlos's arms. Carlos immediately looked taken aback, hurt. "What's going on, Cecil? Has something happened?"

Cecil averted his eyes. Carlos looked stoic as always - he didn't show his feelings very much, but Cecil knew him well enough to tell he was very baffled and perhaps upset under the calm exterior. 

"Have you found someone else?" said Carlos suddenly in a well-controlled voice. Cecil could tell he was holding back a powerful disappointment or hurt, but had to pretend he just didn't care. "NO!" Cecil exclaimed immediately. A smile of relief filled Carlos's face for just a moment, then he returned his face to normal. "Well then. Whatever it is, we can work through it. Just tell me," he said in his usual calm tone. "Uh, it's just..." Cecil tried to tell himself it was nothing, but his voice was shaking. "I'm.. worried you don't find me attractive anymore." 

For a moment, it was very quiet. Cecil was scared to meet Carlos's eyes. But when he did, they were surprised, even amused. "But sweetheart," Carlos said and moved closer. Now he put his arms around Cecil, but they wouldn't go all the way around him. He gently grabbed a love handle and caressed it. Suddenly Cecil realized the fat turned Carlos on. Could he really be so perfect? 

"Is it because of the weight gain? I didn't want to say anything because I worried you would feel hurt," Carlos said, moving his gentle hands onto Cecil's well-fleshed flanks. "But I really, really like it." Cecil felt relief filling his body, and a jiggle going through his fat. It was Carlos, jiggling it with his finger. "I love it, Cee." Cecil could say nothing but "Oh", because the touch was suddenly making him hard. And he wasn't the only one hardening. Carlos was telling the truth. 

"I had no idea," Cecil said. "I just.. I thought you hadn't noticed. I thought you'd be so disappointed in me." Carlos laughed. "To be honest, I had a partner once who felt I was fetishizing him too much. I didn't want you to think that I only like you because of that. Because there's so much more to how I feel about you. But the chub - it's just.. irresistable," he whispered and kissed Cecil's soft new double chin. 

"Pinch me so I know I'm awake," Cecil said, even if he knew it didn't always work in Night Vale. He just wanted Carlos to pinch him again, and Carlos did - all over. 

"You're perfect for me," whispered Carlos. Cecil felt he was just a big vat of jell-o, soft tender quivering flesh, but it was OK. Maybe it was just the way he was supposed to be.


End file.
